Realization
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: SoulMaka "It was then Soul Eater realized they weren't just meister and weapon. They were roomates. Friends. Partners…" K for the word 'hell' and some harmess innuendo. COMPLETE!


_So this is something I came up with while thinking about Soul and Maka. Not sure where it came from; I just let my fingers do the work. My first SoulEater fic, so please be nice and review!_

**Disclaimer** I don't own this material and promise to put the toys away when I'm done.

* * *

The rain had begun to fall shortly after Soul Eater Evans walked into the door. He shook his head of white hair side-to-side, trying to get the rain water out of his super-cool headband. Soul took off his yellow jacket and hung it up; Maka always gave him a hard time when he didn't hang it up, because the water seemed to drag him down. He wiped his shoes and took them off, dragging his socks across the living room floor of their apartment.

"Maka? Hey, Maka!" he called, his voice slick with disuse. Where was his meister? He could always find her on rainy days staring at their television, complaining how there was nothing to quench her insatiable hunger for something entertaining, but she wasn't there. Soul kept his cool - _that's all he's got, really. His 'cool'_ - and called for her again, though this time he turned around three-hundred and sixty degrees to look at the door. "Maka! Maka Albarn, what the hell- oof!"

He bumped into something, something that squeaked in reply. He turned around and saw his meister in _his_ black and red towel which wrapped around her flat chest. Though, the way she wore it gave her a tiny cleavage. He gulped and said, rather uncoolly "There you are. In… my bath towel!"

Maka blinked and said in a nonchalant deadpan "My towels are in the wash, and since Blaire strictly refuses to touch anything remotely promising work, the wash hasn't been done. I'll wash it when I'm done, Soul," she began to walk to her bedroom, until she heard a familiar sound from Soul's direction.

He'd gulped.

A very light, unnoticeable blush crept to her face and she carefully closed her door. Soul wasn't sure what part of him- _his brain, heart, or somewhere further south_ - told his feet to go to the door, but he suddenly blinked and stared at the wood on the door.

His senses were fully in tact.

Though Soul's eyes were staring at the wood of her door, he could practically see her blonde hair matting to her cheeks and the middle of her back. When it was wet, it curled slightly and gave her a more mature look. A light blush made it's way onto her face as he imagined his eyes traveling to her buttocks and then back up, just as he heard his towel fall. He was only a door's width away from seeing her ivory skin. He gulped and was glad he was wearing baggy shorts. He felt his heart lurch as he heard a snap… Soul looked away, though he knew her emerald eyes couldn't glare at him through the door.

Suddenly, the door knob squeaked and Soul panicked. He immediately looked to the right to see a photo of Blair with her breasts being pushed together. NOSE BLEED! Soul looked further down the hallway to see a picture of the seven friends (Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka and himself) sitting at the basketball court after Maka won her first game. He quickly walked over and feigned interest while wiping the blood away with his thumb.

Maka walked out in a pair of silk shorts and a white camisole. Her hair was still untouched and dripping from her shoulders and her bangs stuck to her small eyelashes. Soul looked over, swallowing, and they locked gazes, blazon red into emerald green. "Hey."

"Hi." Maka returned a cheeky smile, and walked past him, her hands behind her back. She clicked her ankles together, and hummed quietly. Soul watched curiously, licking his lips. He tasted something salty and gagged, wiping his upper lip. When did he start sweating?

At dinner, which comprised two sunny-side up eggs and some greens, Soul watched her curiously shove a piece of egg white into her mouth. He wasn't sure what was so intriguing about her, Maka Albarn, the most _uncool_ bookworm he's ever known, and her strange eating habits (she swallowed and picked up one of the green leaves with her thumb and finger), but he was enthralled in her swirling emerald eyes. She looked into his red ones, and smiled, "Yes, Soul? Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No," he said quickly, trying to make it sound bored, "Just that you have a little bit of yoke on your cheek."

Maka wiped it with her thumb, and smirked. "So I do," she grabbed her cloth napkin she'd magically obtained -_ she has a habit of pulling things out from her back, he's noticed_ - and wiped her finger and lips, pursing them in the napkin. He felt a bead of sweat roll down behind his ear, and he licked his lips again.

Still salty.

After dinner, he and Maka watched television. There was nothing but nature documentaries and infomercials, so Soul decided he'd stare at the ceiling and think of something more exciting.

Becoming a Death Scythe. _Cool_

Going to play basketball with Kid and Black*Star. _Righteous_

Maka wearing a swimsuit.

…

_What!_

He looked at his partner with a nervous grin to see she had begun to fall asleep. Her head bobbed, and she started to fall toward him. He put his arm around her shoulders and let her fall onto his left shoulder with a content sigh. "Thanks," she said in a whisper, "Sorry, Soul."

"For what?" he inquired.

"For-" she yawned, and said breathily "-leaning on you so much. I'm the meister and am supposed to let _you_ lean on _me_."

Soul smiled and leaned his head down on top of hers, "Don't be stupid, Maka. We're partners; you scratch my back, I scratch yours," he absently kissed the top of her head, and after realizing what he did, flushed and buried his nose in her hair. He was glad she'd begun to sleep by then.

It was then Soul Eater realized they weren't just meister and weapon. They were roomates. Friends. Partners…

"I love you, Soul," she said quietly.

"Love you too, idiot."

* * *

**Word Count: 1,004**

_I know Soul is too 'cool' to say it back, but I thought 'What the hell'. Could mean friend love or 'love' love. Choose what you want, I call it fluff._

_Do you guys want me to continue? I'm still sort of new at SE, so I dunno, ya know? Review and let me know!_

_~AnimeCookie93_


End file.
